


Stupid Arguments and Stupider Boyfriends

by I_got_bored_on_Wattpad



Series: random things i made at 3am [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arguing, Couch Cuddles, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kageyama Tobio is a Little Shit, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, No beta we die like illiterates, Stupidity, Tags Are Fun, This Is STUPID, Tsukishima Kei Likes Dinosaurs, Tsukishima Kei is So Done, Yamaguchi Tadashi is So Done, but not really, by this i mean hinata, this has no importance i just thought is was a cute tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_got_bored_on_Wattpad/pseuds/I_got_bored_on_Wattpad
Summary: "Cuddle each other dumbass.""Oh, Yama?""Of course."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: random things i made at 3am [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916812
Comments: 1
Kudos: 161





	Stupid Arguments and Stupider Boyfriends

It was movie night which meant cuddles and cuddles meant arguing over which two gets to cuddle Tsukki "I get to cuddle Kei this time!" Hinata yelled, Tsukishima on the other hand just sat on the couch playing games on his phones "But you got to last time, what about Tobio?" Yamaguchi suggested gesturing to the kitchen where said person was

"If he wants cuddles he has to participate in the conversation." Hinata said loud enough for him to hear "I'm making popcorn fuck off!" Kageyama yelled back "See he doesn't care."

"That's now what- Sho it's not that serious we could like take turns." Yamaguchi said trying to reason with him "It is very much so that serious." was all he said back "Are you, idiots, really still doing this?" Tsukishima asked from where he was sitting, phone now on the coffee table

"Why can't you be a nice boyfriend and give us cute nicknames?!" Hinata yelled

At that moment Kageyama walked in with the popcorn "My nickname from you is Bakayama." he said putting the popcorn next to the phone "Okay yeah nevermind." Hinata decided this was not worth arguing about

"Are we done with the "argument" now?" Yamaguchi asked putting air quotes around argument because it was more so Hinata deciding he could get all the cuddles

"Please say yes," Yamaguchi mumbled

"No."

"Dammit."

And while those two continued there banter/argument/whatever the fuck it was, Kageyama was slowly making his way towards Tsukishima so the other two didn't notice. Tsukishima, on the other hand, was hyper-aware of the body moving closer and closer

"I'm not listening, I'm not listening, I'm not listening!" Hinata sang covering his ears 

"Are you 5 now?" Tsukishima asked Hinata looked in his direction "No I- hey that's cheating!" he saw Kageyama on the couch with his arms wrapped around Tsukki's waist and Tsukki's arm resting on his shoulder

"I didn't cheat i just played smart." Kageyama said voice muffled into Tsukishima's side "How are you just gonna let him cheat like that?!" Hinata asked looking at Tsukishima who just shrugged 

"Can we watch the movie now?" Yamaguchi asked, "I mean I don't get cuddles but sure!"

"Cuddle each other dumbass."

"Oh, Yama?"

"Of course."


End file.
